


Какой принц, такая и Золушка

by herat



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ. Клинт Бартон личный помощник мистера Старка. Он молчаливый и исполнительный, а ещё давно влюблён в своего шефа. Впрочем, всё не так печально, потому что, как всем известно, в тихом омуте водятся черти, а на носу Рождество - время чудес.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Какой принц, такая и Золушка

 

 

**-Клинт-**

  
  
\- Твою мать! Ну твою же мать! – матерился Клинт, потроша карманы в поисках ключей. – Да что ж за день-то сегодня такой? А еще Рождество! - попенял он глумливой Вселенной.  
День был просто ужасный. Секунда в секунду начиная с омерзительно бодрой утренней песни будильника и заканчивая сумасшедшим поцелуем под омелой. Хотя… Не стоит наговаривать на поцелуй: как раз он был единственным светлым пятном, едва озарявшим это царство мрака. Подумать только: поцелуй с собственным боссом! И не невинная дань традиции. Нет. Самый настоящий поцелуй, наглый, жадный, такой, что вполне мог бы посрамить все хвастливую нацию вина и сыра… И Старк даже не знает, что это был он!  
\- Разве ты не должен сейчас развлекаться с толстосумами? – послышался вкрадчивый голосок за спиной Клинта.  
За годы скитаний по чужим квартирам в жизни каждого истинного нью-йоркца рано или поздно появляется Она. Слегка безумная соседка, к которой от неизбежности привыкаешь после пары месяцев страха за свою жизнь. У Клинта была Наташа.  
\- А разве вы с Барнсом не должны сейчас доламывать кровать?  
\- Его увольнительную снова отменили в последний момент, - с готовностью пожаловалась соседка. – Армии нужны психопаты.  
Заметьте: не он это сказал!  
\- Иными словами, еще три месяца на «сухом пайке»? Соболезную.  
\- Лучше поделись тем, как ужасно прошел твой рождественский вечер, чтобы я не чувствовала себя единственной неудачницей в этом городе. Если понадобится: приври.  
Не понадобится.  
\- Что ж, для начала Фил изгадил мой костюм, и в минуту отчаянья я отправился на этот гребаный маскарад в старом сценическом трико, - послушно начал свой рассказ Бартон, окончательно смирившись с потерей ключей и устроившись на коврике для ног.  
Четвероногий диктатор локального масштаба, бывалый уличный котяра, раздобревший от сытой жизни, упорно пытался привить своему непутевому хозяину чувство стиля, соответствующее их нынешнему положению, безжалостно истребляя джинсы и безрукавки. У забытого на кровати костюма Дракулы не было ни единого шанса.  
\- Я же просила приврать, если нужно.  
\- Дай мне закончить, женщина!..  
Он что, вслух это сейчас сказал? Так, теперь главное «держать лицо» и не показывать своего страха.  
\- …а во-вторых, меня весь вечер пытался склеить собственный босс.  
Не то, чтобы Клинт особенно сопротивлялся, но вот об этом уже можно и нужно стратегически умолчать. Наташа и без посторонней помощи отлично справлялась со сбором компромата.  
До сих пор единственной живой душой, посвященной в тайны его сердца, был Фил, и Бартона это вполне устраивало. Он прошел долгий путь с арены бродячего цирка в самое сердце Старк Индастрис. Он, черт возьми, изо дня в день задыхался под маской безупречного секретаря и не собирался спускать свое будущее даже в золотой клозет Тони Старка ради одной-единственной ночи. А рассчитывать на что-то большее... Серьезно? Это ж каким надо быть!.. Клинтовы Небьющиеся розовые очки немного запаздывали вместе с феей-крестной, так что ему приходилось как-то выкручиваться самому. Флиртовать с Тони, спустив с поводка свое чувство юмора, и взахлеб целоваться под пошлой омелой, послав к чертям самоконтроль, было воплощением всех его самых сокровенных фантазий. Ну, или хотя бы прелюдией к ним. Но фантазии не оплатят счета, когда совет директоров узнает о том, что сдал своего золотого мальчика под опеку выскочки-циркача с ошеломляюще богатой криминальной историей. Так что, как только часы пробили двенадцать, и все вокруг потянулись к своим маскам, Бартон малодушно дал деру.  
\- А что случилось с ботинком? – поинтересовалась Наташа, устраиваясь у него под боком.  
А, действительно, хороший вопрос! Вместо правого ботинка на ноге красовался лишь промокший от снега носок.  
\- Потерял.  
\- Что, прямо как?..  
\- Даже не думай это произнести!  
И, хвала неведомой высшей силе, глумившейся над ним с самого утра, бесцеремонная Романова впервые в жизни поняла намек. Жестом долбанного фокусника выудив из воздуха две бутылки пива, она протянула одну из них соседу и торжественным тоном провозгласила тост:  
\- Неудачники Нью-Йорка, объединяйтесь!  
Да они вроде как уже.  
  
  
Ломиться с отмычкой в собственную квартиру – это извращение для искушенных. С другой стороны Клинт убедился, что настоящий талант нельзя похоронить под горой финансовых отчетов и строгими костюмами. И после стольких лет честной жизни его пальцы все еще могли творить настоящую магию.  
Правильно! В любой ситуации надо искать светлую сторону. Если эта долбанная рождественская сказка выплывет наружу, всегда можно вернуться к прежней карьере. А напоследок обязательно – обязательно! - трахнуть босса. Не самый худший запасной план. Его наличие особенно порадовало Клинта на следующее утро в мастерской Тони, когда он репетировал ранний инфаркт, наблюдая за тем, как умница Пеппер придирчиво разглядывает… его утерянные и оплаканные ключи.  
\- Вообще-то приличные золушки оставляют после себя хрустальные туфельки, а не приглашают так сразу на огонек, мистер Старк.  
Обжигающе холодное «Мистер Старк», нечасто слетавшее с этих прекрасных губ, обычно означало, что посторонним самое время схорониться понадежней во избежание нечаянных жертв. К сожалению, к просто огромному, огромному сожалению, Клинт не был посторонним. Он был… Он был… Если уж на то пошло, он был немного оскорблен последней ремаркой. Годы мучительного самоконтроля прошли абсолютно незамеченными, но стоило лишь однажды дать слабину!..  
\- Какой принц, такая и Золушка, – буркнул Клинт себе под нос, вырисовывая на лбу яркую красивую мишень.  
\- Что ты сказал?  
И он в который раз чудом подавил желание вырвать волосок из рыжей шевелюры для теста Д.Н.К. на предмет пары-тройки идентичных аллелей с Наташей. Потому что не бывает таких совпадений!  
\- Я спросил, что это такое?  
\- Длительный отпуск по состоянию здоровья для всего совета директоров, - предрекла Пеппер. А она еще ни разу не ошиблась, когда дело касалось этих ребят. – Где ты был вчера вечером? Это как бы твоя основная обязанность – следить, чтобы Антихрист вел себя прилично и не вляпывался в дерьмо.  
Ну, уж нет, за такую работу Клинт бы точно не взялся! Он был довольно высокого мнения о собственных талантах, но в слепой нарсицизм в отличие от Старка пока не впадал. Он всего лишь пытался по возможности минимизировать ущерб.  
\- Я всего лишь пытаюсь по возможности минимизировать ущерб. К тому же уже девять утра, а пресса до сих пор молчит. Что бы ни случилось в мое отсутствие, - или присутствие, - бывали времена и похуже, а дерьмо поглубже.  
\- Эй, имейте совесть, я сижу в двух метрах от вас! – возмутился Тони, впервые оторвавшись от монитора, на котором по мановению его гениальных пальцев плясала… Мама дорогая!.. раскадровка их со стороны, ну очень неприличного поцелуя. – И я не вляпался в дерьмо, я наконец-то нашел свою любовь.  
Если верить уродливых часам с кукушкой, висящим здесь исключительно для того, чтобы издеваться над тонким чувством прекрасного мисс Поттс, Клинт выпал в астрал аж на семь с половиной минут. А по возвращению вся гамма обуревавших его противоречивых эмоций уложилась в одно простое… то ли слово, то ли всхлип, то ли стон:  
\- Чего?  
\- Что слышал. Он наконец-то нашел свою любовь, - сладко пропела Пеппер, впервые с момента пробуждения наслаждаясь этим утром. - И тут же ее потерял, потому что парень оказался достаточно умен, чтобы сбежать, хоть и с небольшими потерями.  
К слову, его ботинок, слетевший с ноги при побеге и – Господи Боже! – подобранный ~~принцем~~ Старком, был аккуратно запакован в пакет для сбора улик и, судя по всему, дожидался курьера из лаборатории Старк Индастрис.  
\- А у нас с тобой, - тем временем продолжала безжалостно запугивать коллега по несчастью, - неделя на поиски, пока Тони не обратится за помощью к прессе. Теперь оценил масштаб катастрофы?  
«Ты даже не представляешь себе, насколько», - вертелось на языке. Если Тони сольет эту запись в СМИ, рано или поздно какой-нибудь распоследний романтик, подстегиваемый щедрым вознаграждением, обязательно опознает сценический костюм Хоукая. И подробности беспокойной юности Клинта Бартона вместе с его взрослыми приключениями окажутся уже не на столе совета директоров компании, но в цепких когтях стервятников Четвертой власти.  
  
  
Клинт… нет, что вы, не прятался. Он оттачивал стратегию действий на ближайшую неделю. В ванной. Почему бы и нет? Клинт оттачивал стратегию дальнейших действий в ванной, когда за его спиной послышалось деликатное покашливание.  
\- Я счел уместным предупредить, мистер Бартон, что уже закончил поиск по заданным мистером Старком параметрам.  
Ну, разумеется. Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.  
\- И?  
Потому что это был именно тот случай, когда, словно черт из табакерки, выскакивает какое-нибудь блядское «и».  
\- В конечном счете, я вынужден буду доложить о своей находке мистеру Старку, - продолжал дело Пеппер искусственный интеллект - но я уважаю ваше право рассказать ему самому. Надеюсь, недели будет достаточно?  
Отлично. Его босс окончательно впал в детство и решил разыграть по ролям Золушку. У Пеппер, откопавшей по такому случаю свой боевой томагавк, теперь есть ключи от его квартиры. В коридоре дежурит страдающая от недостраха Наташа. Глупое сердце пытается докричаться до насмерть стоящего разума. И в довершение всего его шантажирует жестянка.  
Ведь при желании, при, действительно, большом желании можно утопиться и в раковине, правда?  


 

**-Тони-**

  
  
Иногда Тони казалось, будто окружающие забывают о том, что он гений. Совсем забывают. Черт его знает, почему, поводов вроде не было, но факт на лицо. Любуясь сверкающими пятками Бартона, он решил сделать самому дорогому человеку на свете – то есть себе - долгожданный подарок. Рождество все-таки, время чудес. А Пеппер его обязательно поймет и простит, в глубине души она все же неисправимый романтик. Наверно.  
Все самое тайное и сокровенное Клинта – Френсиса! - Бартона было скрупулезно собрано, тщательно систематизировано и аккуратно уложено в общий файл на личном сервере Тони уже на второй рабочий день новой няньки. И в отличие от хвастливых индюков из корпоративной службы безопасности, которые смогли раскопать лишь то, что Бартон гостеприимно оставил на самом виду, Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. перерыл терабайты данных и на выходе получил воистину ювелирную работу. Один – ноль в пользу Искусственного Интеллекта.  
Признаться честно, поначалу Тони был немного разочарован тем, как старательно Клинт пытался соответствовать придуманному образу.  
 _\- Доброе утро, мистер Старк…_  
 _\- У вас завтра раннее совещание с Советом директоров, мистер Старк, так что попрощайтесь с дамами. И с джентльменом под кроватью тоже, я прослежу, чтобы их доставили до дома…_  
 _\- Это называется еда, мистер Старк, иногда ее принимают внутрь вместо кофе…_  
 _\- Думаю, с вас на сегодня хватит, мистер Старк, оставьте что-нибудь другим гостям. И не пытайтесь подкупить бармена, я все равно заплачу ему больше…_  
 _\- Ложечку за закон сохранения энергии, мистер Старк, ложечку за Пеппер, ложечку за ядерный реактор…_  
 _\- Предупреждаю, мистер Старк, я взял кофемашину в заложники. Если вы не выйдете из мастерской через полчаса и не отправитесь спать, то больше никогда ее не увидите. И не надейтесь на Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а, он на моей стороне…_  
 _\- Спокойной ночи, мистер Старк…_  
Тоска зеленая!  
А Тони нравился парень из досье. Тот нахальный ершистый беспризорник, который прибился к бродячему цирку и превратился в Удивительного Хоукая. Который чуть не довел до греха половину взвода одними остротам и три из шести лет в армии просидел на губе. Который вылетел на гражданку с позором, чуть не забив до смерти своего капитана после того, как один вернулся с задания, на которое отправили шестерых солдат. Вместе с тем парнем они могли бы… Список, который, наверняка, снился бы Пеппер в леденящих душу кошмарах, узнай она о его существовании, неумолимо рос с каждым новым просмотром треклятого файла. А статистика этих просмотров уже не на шутку пугала и самого Тони. Можно, конечно, было бы банально затащить новую няньку в постель и избавиться от этого зуда старым проверенным способом. Всеми шестьюдесятью четырьмя способами, увековеченными затейниками индусами. Немного виски, немного лести, немного удачи и, возможно, разбитый нос, но у него, наверняка, получилось бы. Вот только вымахавшее с годами старковское эго отказывалось довольствоваться полумерами. Даже такими заманчивыми, как бицепсы обхватом со среднестатистическую шею и задница, в которую хотелось вгрызться зубами. Его эго требовало все, что было надежно спрятано под скучной серой маской офисного клерка, на чертовом золотом блюдечке.  
Стыдно признаться, но когда Клинт явился на рождественский бал в своем старом сценическом костюме, в гениальных мозгах Тони Старка случилось короткое замыкание, так что за все его действия до самой полуночи отвечал другой орган. Тот, что южнее. И Бартон, наконец-то настоящий Бартон из файла Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а, явно наслаждался вечером. После этого пути назад уже не было. Неделя, отведенная на поиски «Золушки», стала его маленькой недостойной местью, и, надо сказать, Тони здорово развлекся, наблюдая за тем, как Клинт саботирует расследование Пеппер. Этот идиот даже пытался выкрасть из лаборатории собственный ботинок! Правда, безуспешно. Но все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается, уступая место лучшему.  
У Старка была «хрустальная туфелька» сорокового размера, был ключ и адрес двери, которую тот открывает. Осталось только дописать хеппи-энд.  
  
  
\- Я абсолютно уверена, что вы ошиблись адресом, - резанул по тишине стальной женский голос у него за спиной, стоило только Тони повернуть ключ в замке.  
На пороге квартиры напротив, вполне профессионально сжимая в руке кухонный нож, подпирала плечом дверной косяк фигуристая рыжая девица.  
\- Я Тони, - представился Старк, пытаясь отвязаться от спешащих на помощь воспоминаний с подсмотренного когда-то со скуки корпоративного семинара по самозащите для молоденьких сотрудниц, - друг Клинта.  
\- Это тот мудак, который вот уже третий год множит его нервы на ноль?  
И что тут, спрашивается, можно было ответить?  
\- Приятно познакомиться.  
\- Мы еще не знакомы, - резонно возразила рыжая, эффектно пряча нож в правый сапог и протягивая освободившуюся руку. - Наташа.  
В этот самый момент, который еще, наверняка, не раз вернется к нему в ночных кошмарах, и ни секундой позже надо было бежать, наплевав на гордость, как учили на том треклятом семинаре. Но разве ж такую гордость переплюнешь? Да слюны не хватит!  
Так что Тони скромно сидел на диване, на котором еще недавно наивно надеялся полежать, и с переменным успехом пытался отвоевать штанину у интеллигентной с виду домашней зверюги, объявившей его джинсам джихад.  
\- Чем он кормит этого монстра? Лошадиными стероидами?  
\- Привыкай, если рассчитываешь задержаться здесь надолго, - посоветовала Наташа, вручив ему стаканчик коктейля «За знакомство». – Фил истребляет любую одежду дешевле трех сотен, а Клинт влюблен в него, как школьник... Ты ведь рассчитываешь задержаться здесь надолго, я права? Это явно не деловой визит: ты открыл дверь ключом, утерянным при весьма… пикантных обстоятельствах. И как хорошая соседка я просто обязана убедиться в чистоте твоих намерений.  
Вот в чем - в чем, а в чистоте его намерений никто не сомневался лет с шестнадцати. Кажется, именно тогда Сенди… или Синди МакКормак поняла, как можно быстро оплатить обучение в колледже, и осчастливила всех журналистов Америки и одного конкретного Говарда Старка, превратив его сына в порно-звезду.  
Навыки ведения допроса на пять с плюсом! Пеппер обзавидуется, а Пеппер – это… В общем, не дай вам Бог. От удивления – и ядреного коктейля «За знакомство»! – Тони на самом деле чуть не выболтал ей обо всех своих намерениях в отношении Бартона. Чистых, грязных и даже самых «нестиранных» касательно отдельных частей его тела.  
\- Не думай, будто я люблю совать нос в чужие дела, - тем временем выдала Наташа коронную фразу любителей совать нос в чужие дела. - Упаси Боже, меньше знаешь – крепче спишь. Но мне нравится Клинт. До него здесь жил извращенец, который умудрился превратить камеру на моем ноут-буке в круглосуточный передатчик, транслирующий даже без питания.  
\- И как сложилась его дальнейшая судьба?  
\- Трагично: поскользнулся в душе. У бытовых несчастных случаев вообще такая… печальная статистика. Только вдумайся: ежедневно сотни людей бросаются под колеса машин, падают с лестниц, глотают жидкость для чистки труб вместо виски…  
И неизвестная жидкость в горле Тони сделала невозможное: встала комом.  
  
  
К собственному удивлению Старк был еще жив спустя полчаса ненавязчивых угроз, когда Фил, наконец, отцепился от его… уже шортов и рванул к входной двери.  
\- …нет, Пеппер, мы не будем вживлять никому экспериментальные нано-вирусы, - послышался усталый голос Клинта из коридора, - и даже чуть-чуть!.. Я верю, что ты сможешь представить все, как несчастный случай… Я, правда, верю!.. Спокойной ночи, Пеппер.. Готовься, Фил, нам придется просить убежища где-нибудь в джунглях Новой Гвиней.  
«Кх, кх», - гаденько кашлянул внутренний голос Тони, явно рассчитывая наконец-то отыграться за годы забвения. Возможно… только возможно, его маленькая сладкая месть была не такой уж блестящей идеей. Возможно, ее даже нельзя было назвать хорошей.  
С Клинта, вместо долгожданной тишины и покоя заставшего в своей крепости нежданных гостей, можно было писать святых мучеников.  
\- Тони? – выдохнул он, явно обеспокоенный… да, именно обеспокоенный, а вовсе не напуганный количеством случайно выданной информации. - Как ты сюда?..  
А потом его взгляд упал на журнальный столик. И на беспечно брошенные там утерянные неделю назад ключи.  
– Ты знал.  
Это был не вопрос. И, несмотря на формулировку, даже не утверждение. Скорее это было… обещание.  
\- Не экономь на смазке, - посоветовала Наташа, резво подскочив с дивана.  
\- Романова!..  
\- Что? У меня полгода не было секса, имейте советь, дайте хоть посублемировать по-человечески!  
\- Сколько?! – со свистом вырвалось у впечатленного Тони. – Такое вообще возможно?  
\- Очередная трагическая случайность, - охотно поделилась Наташа, с разбегу оседлав своего любимого конька. – И один конкретный дебил по имени Стив, которому просто не к кому возвращаться, вот он и таскает за собой Баки по всем горячим точкам планеты. А тот, видите ли, не может отказать другу детства!..  
\- Романова!..  
\- Да я с первого раза поняла, уже ухожу. А ты, - шепнула она на прощание соседу, успокаивая, погладив по плечу, - ну не знаю, как-то нежнее что ли.  
И бессовестно ретировалась, оставив Тони разбираться с последствиями собственной «гениальности».  
\- Тебе никогда не хотелось?..  
\- Хотелось, - согласился Клинт, даже не дослушав вопроса. Тест ДНК. Уж слишком одинаково им не везло на рыжих. – Но она же разошлет меня почтой по всей стране. Маленькими посылочками.  
Тема «Рыжие и азы выживания в мире их тотального господства" себя исчерпала, и в комнате повисла почти осязаемая тишина. По законам жанра кому-то из них сейчас полагалось упасть на одно колено и признаться в вечной любви. Может быть, даже продекламировать стихи. Вот только Тони Старк никак не тянул на Прекрасного принца. Забейте его имя в Coogle и получите подтверждение. С картинками. Да и Бартон, наверняка, не обрадуется сравнению с Золушкой. Они оба чудовищно не к месту в этой наивной сказке. И все же…  
И все же они оба здесь.  
\- Туфельку мерить будем? – спросил Тони и тут же скривился от предательской дрожи в собственном голосе, выдающей его с потрохами.  
А сердито поджатые губы Клинта медленно растянулись в абсолютно блядской улыбке. Именно такой, какую он и представлял, зачитываясь файлом Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а.  
\- А знаешь, я всегда любил ролевые игры...


End file.
